Full Course Meal
by Allaynia
Summary: [ IN-PROGRESS ] Three courses of short but deliciously sweet moments with Jack Frost and his beloved Elsa. [ Jack Frost x Elsa ] [ AUs and canon settings. Fluffy series of one-shots. XD ]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Random inspiration I got from a challenge I posted on Facebook. A friend asked for a Jelsa story with sweetness of 8 and a bit of lime, and I asked her for stuff too. She's making food art, so might as well relate it to food. XDDDD

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

I'm not sure how much I can do of lime without spontaneously combusting of sheer embarrassment, but going to attempt anyway. This is going to be one that tests the waters, then I'll ask my friend for feedback if she wants to take it further. XD

So anyway, using this to take a break from my main series, because I think my bunnies need it with too many ideas coming their way. Returning to it soon enough. Expect that there'll be more series and one-shots along the way though as I may need to break momentum before I explode with feels. *flails*

**Dedicated to Tin Albs. This is one of three that's going to come for you, dear. Hope it meets expectations. ^^**

* * *

"Finally!" Jack cried as the door to his girlfriend's room opened. The feeling of relief and freedom from exams and studying, coupled with the knowledge that the end of the day marked the start of there break had never felt more wonderful to the young student.

Elsa laughed lightly as she ushered him into her space and placed her things on her desk opposite her bed. "You sound happy."

"Wouldn't you be too? The tests and cramming are over!"

Her smile stayed as she watched him jump onto the her bed without warning or prompt and sighed in contentment, feeling as if he had come home. "Ugh, it feels like _forever _since I was last here."

"You were here last week, Jack."

"But we were studying."

"_I _was studying," she corrected with a smile at recalling the memory. "_You_, if I recall right, were busy making origami snowmen."

Jack sat up and said defensively, "It's not my fault math is boring."

"That's what you said about Science. And English. And a few other subjects, if you'd like me to name them?"

A pause to consider. "...okay, so school in general bores me."

Elsa laughed lightly as she approached her boyfriend, intending to sit beside him on her bed. "It's a wonder how you pass your classes with your attitude."

"I get by," Jack said as he, instead, guided her to him, pulling her to sit on his lap. His arms went around her and he snuggled her neck. "But let's not talk about school now. We have other things to catch up on..." His lips curved into a mischievous grin.

When Elsa's arms were about to go around him to reciprocate the cuddle, the male suddenly twisted his body with his arms still around her and brought her down to the bed, pinning her beneath him. As Elsa opened her mouth to speak, Jack brought their lips together to silence her. He couldn't help it - she was right before him and it had been _days _since he had her to himself without something getting in the way. He missed her. And if the way her eyes closed and her responding to his kiss was any indication, he gathered that she felt the same.

His tongue took its sweet time dancing with hers. He shifted from supporting himself on his hands to his elbows so he could place one of his hands by the back of her head, bringing her closer. Her arms, in the meantime, encircled around his neck while she laced her fingers through his white hair. Breaths mingled. Temperature rose. His lips parted from hers to trail kisses down her cheek, to her exposed neck. He liked it when she wore off-shoulder tops - they made for easy access.

"J-Jack..." Elsa said, finally finding her voice. It came out softer than she wanted though - and much more breathless. "We can't-"

"We can," Jack said as he didn't stop peppering kisses, nips and licks by her neck, earning a breathy cry from the girl.

"But...Anna..."

"Anna's preparing dinner. She can wait," he said as his hand was starting to move from behind her head, trailing lower to her torso and-

"Jack! Elsa! I know you're in there!" A loud shout rang through the small room, making the both of them stop their actions. "I can hear the kissing noises!"

Jack groaned as he turned to the door, but did not move from his position. "We're busy, Anna!"

"Making-out isn't being busy!" the younger girl retorted. "So stop holding my sister hostage and come out of there! Dinner's ready. It's sandwiches!"

A mischievous smirk played on Jack's lips. "I've got a good appetizer here already though."

"Jack," Elsa said in a warning tone, though her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not edible."

He chuckled at the look on her face and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I beg to differ." He grinned down at her. "You're pretty tasty, after all."

From the other side of the door, Anna thought she heard something falling to the floor with a thud.

Something...heavy?

She was about to brush it off as maybe a bag falling from the desk or something to that effect until she heard an "ow..." coming from the other end of the door.

The younger sister snickered. It served him right.


End file.
